


Once a Month

by holloway88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, lots and lots of fluff, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Once a month, every month, Yuri flies to Almaty to visit Otabek. This month is no exception.





	Once a Month

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got a lot longer than I thought it was going to! But I love Yuri, I love Otabek, and I love their relationship dynamics. Hopefully this is fun to read :D

Yuri Plisetsky doesn't find interest in a lot of the people in his day to day life. Sure he loved his grandfather, but there was only so much you can do with the elderly for fun. The same goes for Viktor and Yuuri, he thinks, who he finds way to annoying to be around considering their disregard for his disgust in PDA. He would rather chew broken glass than spend another day he didn't have to with Yakov of Lilia, and that only leaves his little cat Potya (and while he loves her with all of his heart, he would much rather go out and do something than hang out with his cat for days on end).

With completely casual sex out of the question due to his own personal comfort level and the strict eye that Viktor and Yuuri kept on him (despite him being nearly twenty one they still treated him like a child, which _really_ pissed him off), he decided on the next best thing; Otabek Altin.

They had known each other since they were in primary school, been friends for five years, and been _more_ than friends for two.

Yuri thought that everything about Otabek was interesting. His dark hair, accent, he rides a motorcycle for fuck's sake, and takes Yuri to lots of rock concerts and lets him wear his leather jacket. He's _cool_ , Yuri thinks, probably the coolest person he knows. Besides himself, anyways.

Unfortunately for Yuri, Otabek also lives in Kazakhstan. It was nearly a six hour flight from St. Petersburg to Almaty, one that Yuri found himself taking way too often. Sure, Otabek could come to St. Petersburg, he was willing of course, but Yuri definitely enjoyed the freedom and privacy that Otabek's apartment provided. In Almaty there was no need to worry about guests showing up uninvited, save for the one time his friend Aydar showed up uninvited with a key in the middle of some very loud and _very_ heated head. Luckily from then on out he always called before coming over, and the rest of Otabek's friends were very conscious to not make the same mistake as Aydar.

In St. Petersburg, though, they had everybody to worry about. Sure, Yuri lived in his own apartment, he had for a year and a half after he moved out of his grandfather's house. But he gets unexpected visitors constantly, if it's not his grandfather who comes bearing dinner since he knows Yuri won't eat as good on his own then it's Viktor who wants to talk about his skating. If it's not Viktor it's Yuuri who wants to ask Yuri for help on planning a surprise for Viktor or wants help on something Russian, if it isn't Yuuri it's Yakov or Lilia or one of the ten thousand people who Yuri would _not_ be comfortable telling "hey my kind of boyfriend is over right now so please don't come over for the next week because we're going to be busy screwing each other".

Needless to say it was that time of the month again and Yuri was on a plane that was way more familliar than a plane should be, and heading to Almaty. Between skating and college it was pretty hard to schedule in time to go all the way to another country just for some dick, but Yuri will be damned if he doesn't have at least one week of fun every month. He thinks he'd go crazy without it. Besides, his classes are all online anyways, and Otabek is a skater too, so they can kind of justify it.

Kind of.

The thing is, is nobody really _knows_ why Yuri goes to Kazakhstan every month. Sure, they can assume that he just really wants to be with his dear friend Otabek for a week, because they're just that good of friends. The only people that really question that are Viktor and Yuuri, who were in somewhat of the same situation for a while once Viktor started skating again and Yuri wasn't ready to leave Japan. Yuri would deny it over and over again, that they aren't dating that they're just friends, but he knows that's bullshit. Viktor knows, Yuuri knows, hell even Otabek knows that it's _bullshit_.

Because if Yuri's being honest, this all started because of how cool he thought Otabek was and how cool he thought he would be for hanging around him so much. He didn't expect to catch feelings for his long time friend and fuck-buddy, but then again he doesn't think anybody really expects to catch feelings.

He would, however, continue to bottle those feelings up until they burst free in true Yuri fashion.

When the plane finally lands at the Almaty International Airport, Yuri decides that he's going to have _hella_ air miles racked up by the end of the year. He gets off the plane with all the luggage he needs (just a backpack-it's only one week after all and he won't be wearing clothes for a good majority of it), and heads through the terminal doors. Most of the time Otabek greets him at the gate, save for the few times Yuri had to take a taxi because Otabek was in the middle of practice or still rapidly cleaning his apartment. This time was no exception as Otabek was standing there with a blank expression on his face, only to change a bit when he noticed Yuri approaching him.

"Oi, the plane took forever this time." Yuri grumbled as Otabek pulled him into a hug.

Otabek hummed a response and started leading Yuri out of the airport.

They both hated the airport.

"Beka I'm hungry." Yuri complained. "Can we go to that one place by your house? That place with the... bursk..." Yuri's voice trailed off in uncertainty.

"Buarsak?" Otabek asked.

"Yeah!" Yuri answered, "That, it's good."

"It's for children, and so sweet." he answered. "You shouldn't eat it this far into the season."

"But Beka," Yuri whined, dragging out his name. "I didn't have it last time I was here and I was really craving it when I went back."

Otabek sighed, "Fine, fine. We can go." he rolled his eyed when Yuri smiled giddily.

"You rode your bike, right?" Yuri asked when they stepped into the parking lot.

Otabek nodded, leading the way.

"Cool."

They got on Otabek's bike, just like they always do, and Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's waist, leaning his head against his back. He smelled like pine trees and salt water, Yuri thought, which must have meant he showered before coming to the airport. Yuri's stomach got hot with excitement, thinking about Otabek showing before he came to pick him up so that they could do each other later. As weird as that would probably sound to other people, Yuri decided he liked thinking about that because it showed that Otabek cared at least a little.

He was going to tell Otabek that he liked him eventually. (Probably). He just needed to test out the waters first, see how he felt about being in a relationship and all of that jazz. Maybe he'd talk to some of Beka's friends, if they saw then while he was here.

The drive back to Otabek's apartment was faster than it usually was, probably because of the low traffic since it was the middle of the night.  When they finally parked in the covered lot of his apartment they didn't go straight to the bedroom, instead they started walking to the corner store a few blocks away. Yuri intertwined his fingers with Otabek's and leaned his head on his arm. The walk was quick and silent, but a comfortable silence. The kind that makes your stomach feel fuzzy and your head feel like it's in the clouds. Luckily for them the corner store was 24-hrs, and they had some semi-fresh buarsak sitting on the display racks. They got a little bag full of them, and a few other snacks to take back to Otabek's house, (Yuri paid, hastily before Otabek could get his wallet out) and were on their way.

"Viktor wouldn't quit bugging me before I came here."

"'Bout what?"

"Kept saying that I don't fly to China every month to see Guang-Hong, and that I don't fly to Switzerland every month to see Christophe."

"Christophe is old." Otabek answered bluntly.

Yuri laughed, "That's what I told him. He said, 'well Guang-Hong isn't old'." Yuri said in his best Viktor impression. "I said that you're way cooler than Guang-Hong, and that flights to Almaty are cheaper anyways."

Otabek snickered, "I think flights to China are cheaper, because there's more of them."

Yuri shrugged, "I wouldn't want to fly to see Guang-Hong anyways."

"He's nice." Otabek commented.

"Yeah, he's nice." They kept walking and finally reached Otabek's apartment. "I'm just saying, he keeps insisting that we're dating in secret."

Otabek shrugged, "I mean, we kind of are."

"Kind of."

"Yeah, we're not dating."

"Right."

Yuri bit his lip to keep from saying anything he would regret tomorrow when he wasn't jet lagged and hungry, and instead settled on immediately heading for the food they just bought. The buarsak is a snack, kind of like doughnuts, but it was definitely filling. After eating his fill and drinking a bigger than he probably should have glass of milk, Yuri was ready to go to sleep. He flopped on the bed and sighed dramatically. "Beka I'm tired." 

"Go to sleep then." he answered as he pulled his leather jacket off and hung it in his closet, stripping out of his shirt next and changing into a t-shirt.

"I'm lonely too." Yuri huffed.

"I'll come to sleep with you."

"Good." Yuri answered and decided he should take his clothes off, he had been wearing them all day. He shimmied out of his black skinny jeans and kicked them to the corner of the room. Beka wouldn't care if he slept in his briefs, he decided. He changed into a different t-shirt, one of Beka's because he loved how it smelled, and crawled into Otabek's bed under the covers where he waited for Otabek to join him.

It took significantly longer than Yuri thought it would, but apparently neither of them had put anything away and Otabek was sure to brush his teeth before bed. Yuri would have, but it was just so far away and he was so comfortable in bed already, he decided that he would just brush twice as long in the morning. Besides the toothpaste would probably taste extra gross after the buarsak.

When the lights were off and he finally crawled into bed next to Yuri, Yuri was instantly comforted by his presence. He wrapped his arm around the Kazakh man and nestled his head into his chest. "Night Beka."

"Goodnight, Yura."

-

When morning came Yuri was greeted with the rare occurrence that Otabek was _still_ asleep. Excitement bubbled in Yuri's stomach as he snaked his way on top of Otabek. Being smaller than most men had it's benefits once in a while, Yuri decided this was one of those benefits. He swung his leg over Otabek's hips and straddled him, running his hands over his chest and bringing his lips down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. "Beka." he whispered. Otabek stirred, moving his hips and making Yuri involuntarily gasp at the sensation. "Bekaaa, wake up." he said and kissed his forehead again. Otabek's eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to take in what was happening.

"Morning." he said in a groggy voice, moving to meet Yuri's lips in a sweet kiss. "I can't believe you woke up before me."

"Just woke up." Yuri answered and shrugged, rolling his hips slowly while he kissed Otabek again. "Wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised, Yura." he said softly and bit down on Yuri's bottom lip, grinding his hips with him. "I didn't think you would be such a naughty kitten so early in the morning." the way he talked snatched the air from Yuri's lungs and sent a heat right to his groin. "Have you been thinking about this since you left last month?" he asked, moving his hands from Yuri's shoulders down his back, slowly, until he reached his ass and squeezed.

"Maybe." Yuri answered simply and moved to kiss him again. As much as he loved hearing Otabek talk dirty to him, he loved kissing him a hell of a lot more. Otabek's hands moved from Yuri's ass to the hem of his shirt, he moved to pull it off in a swift movement that went a lot better than Yuri expected it to go. Usually it would get stuck on his head or something, but this time it went without a single struggle.

Cool.

"What do you wanna do, kitten?" Otabek asked, moving from Yuri's lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin.

"You." Yuri breathed in quick, holding back a moan as he felt himself get continuously harder from rutting against Otabek.

"I need you to be more specific, Yura, you already have me." he answered and bit down at the nape of Yuri's neck. This time a moan escaped Yuri's lips and filled the air, Otabek grinned.

"Want you to fuck me, Beka." Yuri answered and kept grinding against him, taking in every touch that Otabek gave him. "Want to ride you."

"Yeah?" Otabek asked and sat up quickly, pushing under Yuri's knees so he would lift himself up off of him. "Gonna have to take your briefs off then." he said and pressed a kiss into Yuri's skin while his hands pulled down his underwear. He made sure to feel up every inch of Yuri's skin before finally letting him stand up a bit to take them the rest of the way off and toss them across the room.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Beka." Yuri said and felt very aware of his naked-ness all of a sudden. He tried not to think about it and instead kissed Otabek while he pulled at the hem of his pants. They were loose fitting pyjama pants and easy to pull down, especially when he lifted his hips and Yuri found out he wasn't wearing underwear. "No underwear to bed but I'm the naughty one?" he asked with a sly smirk and kissed Otabek again, who had just flung his shirt to the floor.

"Yes, I didn't wear them for comfort to innocently sleep in." Otabek grinned, lying playfully. "Now that we're equally naked I want you to turn around." he instructed and Yuri complied, turning so that his back was pressed up against Otabek's chest, and his ass was in full view for him. "Here, kitten." Otabek helped shift Yuri so that his ass was in Otabek's face, which was quickly occupied. Yuri threw his head down and moaned when Otabek pressed his tongue into his crack, licking in hot stripes up and down. It made his knees wobble and his mind go fuzzy. He was pretty sure the only words he knew how to say were a slew of "oh fuck, Beka, fuck me, fuck, Beka," with various moans in between.

"Beka, fuck." Yuri breathed sharply and moaned again.

"Gonna stretch you, Yura." Otabek said and Yuri couldn't have said 'yes, please' faster. With the closing of a drawer and the click of a bottle Yuri gasped when Otabek's finger was touching the rim of his hole, pressing in slowly. Knuckle by knuckle he went until he was all the way in, and then he pulled out again. And in, and out, in, and out. He prepped the same way he fucked, full of teases and taunts. His free hand was wrapped around Yuri's cock, pumping him slowly once in a while to give him a new sensation to (hopefully) moan about.

"Beka, more." Yuri insisted and soon enough Otabek was working a second finger in. He went even slower this time, making sure to scissor him and reach his middle finger in deep enough to hit Yuri's prostate. He always moaned especially loud whenever Otabek hit that spot, Otabek's neighbors probably hated him a lot. Yuri's breathing had turned into a desperate pant of sorts, his tongue was hanging out at times in a rather obscene manner.

He would never admit that it happened if Otabek asked him afterwards.

By the time he had finished stretching with the third finger (which took an excruciatingly long amount of time, according to Yuri) Yuri was more than ready to take the real thing. He turned around, fast, and snatched the bottle of lube off of the bed. He poured it onto Otabek's neglected cock and pumped it, making sure to cover all of it. They had ditched the condoms after a year of being together like this, when they both had a long discussion about how they don't and won't fuck anybody else, and it's purely economical. I mean, condoms cost money, and since Yuri has to fly to get dicked down anyways, he wants it to be raw.

He lined himself up with Otabek's cock and pushed down slowly, to tease him. Otabek clearly took note of this and thrusted his hips up, not too hard because he didn't want to hurt him, but enough to get more than the tip in.

"No fair, you can tease me but I can't tease you?" Yuri asked in a huff, smiling. His hair was falling everywhere, in front of his face, sticking up straight-it was a sight to see.

Otabek grinned, "Sorry, kitten." he said and put his hands on Yuri's hips, pulling him down onto his cock. Yuri sucked in quickly, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. It was always a bit tough at first, but only for the first few seconds. (Once they got into this routine-in the beginning? Yuri didn't even want to think about how long it took to feel good then). "Are you okay, Yura?" Otabek asked, biting his cheek to keep from moving until Yuri gave the okay.

"Fuck yeah." Yuri said a few moments later, and started to rock his hips to move. Running his hands through Yuri's hair Otabek moaned and pressed his face into Yuri's chest, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys on his skin. He even made one heart shaped, which Yuri would definitely take a picture of later, he thought. "Beka," Yuri whined, "you're going to slow." he said with a smirk, daring Otabek to be rougher.

So rougher he went.

Grabbing onto him tighter at the waist he held Yuri steady so he wouldn't move (because let's just say one time when they both moved very fast at the wrong moment, there was definitely a dick being jabbed into Yuri's balls which neither of them approved of). "You want faster huh?" he asked and picked up the pace. "I could go a lot faster if you were on your back, or your face, or pressed against the wall." Otabek told him, breathing hot and heavy.

Yuri groaned and took in all of the different sensations. He didn't really want to move because that meant that Otabek had to get out of him for a minute and Yuri really didn't want that. At the same time he also really liked it when Otabek fucked him against his wall.

Okay, yeah. The wall it is.

"Beka, Beka, fuck me against your wall." he finally managed to squeak out. Otabek stopped just long enough to lift Yuri up from off of him and walk him over to the wall , pushing his chest against it. Yuri hissed at the cold drywall against his bare skin, but soon enough Otabek was squirting more lube onto his cock and lining back up with Yuri's ass.

"You want it kitten?" Otabek asked, pushing in just the tip and pulling out quickly a few times.

Yuri whined, "Yes, Beka, please." he pleaded, shaking his ass for him.

"Since you asked so nicely." Otabek said and slammed into him, a lot harder than the first time he went in, and grabbed onto Yuri's waist to hold on. "Fuck, Yura, you feel so good." he said softly. Yuri moaned with just about every thrust, it sounded really obscene and mildly pornographic. "You feel so good for me, Yura." he hummed and bit down on his lower lip, holding back the moans that were definitely coming.

"Mmm, Beka," Yuri gasped, "you feel so good, Beka. Fuck me so good." a high pitched squeak escaped his mouth and he whined again as Otabek kept pounding into him.

"Kitten if you keep that up I'm not gonna last very long." Otabek admitted and moaned, picking up the pace.

"Want you to," Yuri answered in a choked voice, talking was hard when you were being railed so good. "cum inside me, Beka." it was probably just the hormones, because clean up that way was a bitch, but Yuri really wanted him to.

"Okay, okay, fuck." Otabek said and moaned again. Apparently Yuri's words went straight to Otabek's dick, because a few moans from Yuri later he was spilling into him, reaching around to jerk Yuri off. Yuri came a few seconds later, splattering it all over the wall and floor.

When he came down off of his post orgasm high, Yuri realized that his legs were very _very_ wobbly. It was very apparent when Otabek pulled out of his ass and took his hands off of his waist, leaving him to the will of gravity alone. He wobbled for a minute, moving over to flop directly on top of Otabek on his bed. Otabek gave him a long kiss before Yuri broke it. "I think I need to shower." he said and kissed him again. "But I don't think I can stand up by myself." he hinted.

Otabek smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "If you want me to take a shower with you, you should just ask." he rolled Yuri off of him and stood up, holding his hand out for Yuri to take. Which he did, eagerly, and followed him to the bathroom.

-

"Beka, where are we going?" Yuri asked. It was three days since his plane landed in Almaty, and the pair of skaters were currently walking down a dimply lit street in the late evening.

"You said you wanted to go to one of the clubs I go to in Almaty." he said simply and Yuri's pace picked up at the mention of that.

When they got to the club Yuri learned that Otabek is really, _really_ fucking cool. It was in this dark side street alley that frankly looked like the perfect place to get serial killed in, in the basement of the building. They had to show their IDs at the door, and Yuri was thankful he didn't leave it at Otabek's apartment. He was, however, pissed that he had to walk around bearing the M of shame since he was a few months shy of his twenty first birthday. He really missed St. Petersburg where he could get a shot or two (or ten) if he wanted. Inside there was loud rock music playing from a live band, multi-colored rave lighting topped with a smoke machine, and lots and lots of alcohol, just taunting him. Otabek said that he wouldn't drink either, so that it would be fair, and Yuri appreciated that at least.

They met up with a group of Otabek's friends in the back of the club, a few he recognized and a few he didn't. Aydar was there, brown hair tied back in a bun smoking something that Yuri did not want to know what it was. Otabek's other friends included Valentina and Eva, two girls that had been dating since the first time Yuri found his way to Almaty, Kostya who Yuri just met who was apparently known for being an asshole but they kept him around anyways, and Maria who was their ace friend that made sure they all made it home safe, basically the mom friend of their group.

"I see you're sporting a few new love bites, Beks." Valentine pointed out, causing the rest of the group to wolf whistle at them. Yuri's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Otabek shrugged, "I'm surprise you aren't."

Eva laughed, "She wishes she was."

"Who knows maybe tonight I will be." Valentina winked at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But seriously, it's good to see you again Yuri! Beks won't shut up about you when you're gone, anyways."

"Yeah, remember when that guy was hitting on him a few weeks ago?" Kostya spoke up and Yuri's chest flared with jealousy. Not that he really had a right to be jealous, they weren't dating after all, but it was still there and very prominent. "Totally thought you were gonna punch that guy in the face, Beks." he continued and Yuri eased up, he trusted Otabek entirely after all. "He was all 'I've got Yura why would I need your pathetic ass', totally sappy." he imitated Otabek as best as he could and the group laughed, including Yuri.

"He was nowhere near as cute as Yuri is." Maria commented and squeezed Yuri's cheek. He gave her a 'really bitch' face but didn't protest.

"You should drink, Beks." Aydar said when he noticed Yuri's M of shame. "I'm sure Yuri won't care."

Yuri shrugged, "Do what you want." he insisted. "You can just buy me alcohol and bring it to your apartment when we leave." he said and Otabek laughed. Otabek walked off with Aydar and Kostya to get booze, leaving Yuri alone with the girls.

Now's my fucking chance, he decided.

"Yo, does Beka ever talk about relationships?" he asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. Otabek wouldn't be gone for long, because he never leaves Yuri's side for very long when they're together. The girls grinned from ear to ear and Yuri sighed. "No, come on, don't tease me."

"We won't!" Eva insisted.

"Not yet, anyways." Valentina added.

Yuri groaned but decided it was worth it. "Well?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything one way or the other, but Yuri, he's in love with you." Maria said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Valentine and Eva nodded in agreement, "He talks about you every day, he never lets us come over when you're here, he tells us not to tease you because he doesn't want you to hate him." Valentina started listing and Yuri's smile kept growing. "Plus, he hasn't slept with anybody else since you guys have been involved. I mean, he doesn't even look at other guys. Ever." she continued and Yuri's chest swelled with pride. "Like Kostya was saying, he swerves every guy that comes anywhere near him."

"Cool." Yuri said back.

"Cool? All you can say is cool?" Eva shot back. "Are you going to ask him out or what? He thinks you don't wanna be like that, even though we told him that you do."

"I might. But I want Otabek to be the first person to know about it if I do." Yuri answered and luckily for him their conversation was cut to a close because Otabek had returned with the boys, drinks in hand.

"I got a coke, got you one too." he said and smiled, handing Yuri his non-alcoholic beverage.

"Thanks, Beka."

"See, Yuri, he's so thoughtful. Doesn't even drink at a club because you can't yet." Maria said and gave him a smirk.

"I can drink in Russia, assholes." he grumbled and took a drink of his pop.

The rest of the night was filled with conversations Yuri was glad he would be remembering the next day, a lot of drunken stupor, and music that he really _really_ liked listening to. By the time Otabek and him decided to leave the club it was nearly three AM, and Yuri's feet fucking hurt. He's also super sweaty, and feels generally pretty gross, because they had just been surrounded by a hundred other sweaty drunk people for hours in a small space.

"Beka I need to shower when we get home." he said, tugging on Otabek's sleeve.

"Okay, Yura."

"Wanna shower with me?" he asked and Otabek grinned.

"Of course."

When they got back to Otabek's apartment they really did just shower together, in the most innocent sense of the action. Otabek washed Yuri's hair and Yuri returned the favor, they spent a long time under the hot water just being close to each other. When they reluctantly got out, Yuri was glad to put on comfortable clean clothes and get under Otabek's warm covers. "Beka come here." he called and Otabek was quickly in the bedroom, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

Yuri was glad he remembered to brush before getting into bed this time. "Yeah, Yura?"

"Hurry up, I'm cold." he huffed and rolled over.

Otabek was out of the bathroom and back in bed in the blink of an eye, and Yuri doesn't think he's ever slept better in his life.

-

It was the last day that Yuri was in Almaty, his flight was leaving the following morning, and the two skaters were cuddled up on Otabek's couch watching a movie Yuri had never heard of and didn't entirely understand. He was just glad it was in Russian. Otabek was playing with his hair, braiding it only to unbraid it and do it again, and Yuri felt like he was in heaven. "Hey, Beka?" Yuri asked, his voice a lot softer than he had meant it to be.

"Hm?"

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend what would you say?" Yuri asked, pausing his breathing to wait for an answer.

"I would say yes." Otabek answered almost instantly, continuing to play with Yuri's hair.

"You would?"

"Yura..." Otabek said, his voice catching in his throat. "Yura, I love you." he said finally, making Yuri's heart stop. "I thought that was obvious..."

"Beka..." Yuri said, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but _damnit_ he was not going to cry over this. "I love you too." he said quieter.

They continued to watch the movie as if nothing had happened, but there was a new level of comfort that washed over the both of them. Otabek's hands kept moving in Yuri's hair, Yuri kept nuzzling into his body. After a while he spoke up again, "Will you be my boyfriend, Beka?"

"Yes." he answered and placed a soft kiss on the top of Yuri's head.

Yuri felt warm, safe, and _happy_.

He didn't know how the fuck he was going to tell Viktor and Yuuri how this happened.

But he didn't care.


End file.
